Radio communication processor arrangements, such as contactless smart cards and RFID (radio frequency identification) tags, typically supply their components with energy which they take up from an electromagnetic field, which is generated for example by a corresponding reader. However, such energy transfer to a radio communication processor arrangement can be impaired by various effects at least at times. Examples thereof include the mutual influencing of a plurality of smart cards or RFID tags with respect to one another and field holes on account of multipath propagation and destructive interference. A stable and continuous energy supply of components of a radio communication processor arrangement is desirable.